


Revenge or Safekeeping?

by nightshadow28



Series: Atla Oneshots and Arcs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Big Brother!Zuko, Book 3: Fire (Avatar), Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Family, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Half-Siblings, Kiyi is Adorable, Mama Turtleduck!Zuko, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but just in case, in this one, not so graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadow28/pseuds/nightshadow28
Summary: AU: Zuko chooses to help the Gaang at the Crystal Catacombs, but is unable to escape with them. Set on revenge against his sister, he makes his way through the Fire Nation, where he comes across the town of Hira'a, where he'll find out his mother's past.Making the right choice becomes more and more complicated.P.S. Will add more tags if necessary.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Atla Oneshots and Arcs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986118
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Katara held the Avatar’s unconscious body, summoning water around them both. Still she wasn’t moving.

“Go! I’ll hold her off!” yelled Zuko, barely dodging another fire blast.

“Come with us!” she called.

“We won’t make it, just go! Now!” yelled Zuko, mid-jump. The Dai Li started to favor opening the ground beneath him, over throwing chunks of rock.

Katara looked at her dying friend and set her jaw. Zuko kept giving as good as he got, but he knew from the start it was a losing battle. Too many masters against one who’s only practice in months was in roof climbing and taking tea orders.

He could not afford to look back, but the sound of running water was far away enough, he made a run for it. Zigzagging only helped so much in dodging fireballs and pointy rock, until he made a wrong turn.

“Oh, Zuzu, did you corner yourself? My, my, whatever will we do with a traitor?” mocked Azula, leading the earthbenders.

Zuko crouched in a defensive kata, summoning one flame in each palm.

Azula laughed. “I’m too bored to humor you.”

She gestured at him and in seconds he laid cuffed on the floor.

“Take him to a cell, make one if you need to, I have a city to conquer.”

* * *

The dark cell underneath the palace made it hard to keep track of time. It couldn’t have been too long, he was sure the sounds of a city being taken down would reach him. That would be his best shot at escaping, with all the Dai Li too busy to watch him. Still, every bone in his body told him to just escape now and figure it out later. He forced the urge down, his Uncle had always lectured him about planning ahead.

His heart twitched painfully. Uncle had not deserved to go like that.

“… feel better once she’s gone.” One of the usual guards approached.

“Don’t let her hear you say that, I think she’d burn you off the face of the Earth if she so much as suspected you had thought that,” admonished another guard.

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that. I’m just saying maybe things will go much smoothly when she gets on her ship.”

“Yeah, no kidding…”

They hadn’t even bothered to look inside any of the cells as far as Zuko could tell. They probably weren’t used to have many prisoners inside the palace.

* * *

Thudding woke him up. It was too far away to be of concern. He strained his good ear upwards. It was either a group of wild animals howling nearby or a crowd screaming far away.

The conquest had began. Time to act.

He melted the laughably small lock and kicked the door open. As quietly as he could run, he made his way to the palace ground floor. There had been no one to stop him, Azula must have set all force to the front lines.

The war room was easy to find. All the important meeting rooms are always built on the first floor. There wasn’t much time, but he was not leaving without a map or a clue. He was done running away. He was no longer going to be the prey, he’d become the hunter. Azula’s ego betrayed her, her ship’s planned trajectory was at the very top of the shelf.

Marks at a random map would have to be good enough. He left the trajectory parchment exactly where he found it and made his way out. 

Only two guards stood outside the palace’s backdoor. He was almost insulted at his sister’s lack of confidence in his abilities.

Non-benders at that. Zuko wasn’t inclined to fight them, but he could use a couple of their swords.

* * *

Zuko hadn’t missed traveling by foot. At least now he could tell how many days had passed. And this time around he knew better what plants to avoid. Not that he wouldn’t change that knowledge for his former companion.

The marking on his map said Azula’s ship would make a stop around the area. He had no way of knowing if she had already left or was about to arrive, though.

Small houses showed up, not too far away. Fire Nation houses. Must be a village at the border. It would be hard to explain his clothing. Maybe he could get away saying he was from the newer colonies.

He mentally prepared his back-story as he passed the first house. His name was Li, he was from a newer colony, he had family deeper into Fire Nation territory, he was just passing by.

No one asked him anything. There was nobody to ask. It was just like that Earth Kingdom ghost town, only the houses weren’t as run down. Dread set in his stomach. He unsheathed his swords and opened the next door to his right.

A young man, not much older than him, laid on the floor motionless. His chest didn’t rise. Zuko knelt down and touched his wrist, searching a heartbeat. There was none, just cold skin. Only then, he noticed the dark stain the maroon clothes hid, all over the chest and stomach. It looked like something had gone through the poor guy’s chest.

Firebenders would have scorched or at least burnt down the houses, archers would not have bother picking up their shot arrows, but the Dai Li…

He was not liking the picture his mind was painting.

One thing was for sure, he had missed Azula’s pit stop.

He took a few moments to take supplies from the empty houses before heading out of town.

No sooner did he set foot in the forest, a faint light showed up in front of him. It circled him set off into the forest.

A spirit, no doubt. Uncle had respected the spirits, he’d heard him quietly asking them for guidance a few times, but Zuko wasn’t sure he could trust them, especially alone and no back-up plan.

Mind made up, he turned the other way, decided to gain as much terrain as possible before dark. Not ten steps afterwards, the light was back, circling him more insistently. Zuko broke into a run. Never let it be said he went down without a fight.

A few minutes later he looked back to darkness. It seemed safe enough to stop and catch his breath.

Of course, that’s when the light met him head-on and everything went black.

* * *

He came to a giant spirit with four faces – only the lower halves were visible. She hummed an ancient-sounding tune, rocking a young girl in her arms.

Zuko stood up, not taking his eyes off her.

The spirit stopped humming long enough to say, “I was expecting you, Prince Zuko.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko slowly stood up, not letting the spirit out of his sight. So far she had not harmed the sleeping child in her arms, but she might not extend the same courtesy to him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hands going for his swords.

"Those will do you no good," warned the spirit.

Zuko let his arms fall to his sides, but mentally mapped his movements for quick action if needed be.

"What do you want from me?" he said.

The spirit approached him. Her gentle movements contrasted her commanding posture. This was not a spirit to be mess with.

"It's not about what I want," she said, all her faces turned to the sleeping girl, "it's about what she needs."

The silence stretched between them, like she expected him to know what that meant. She might as well have been reciting proverbs for all he understood her.

"And what does she need?" he caved.

One of the faces smiled- or maybe smirked? it was hard to tell.

"Her family to take care of her," she said, simply.

 _Obviously_ , thought Zuko on instinct. Then his eyes widened at implications. The girl's family must have lived in the village. Was he being blamed for their deaths? So much for not needing his swords. He clenched his fists and readied his legs for retreat. He just needed enough time to find an opening, any distraction would work. Maybe making enough noise to wake up the kid as plan B...

"Why not taking her to them?" he asked, studying her faces. There were no visible eyes. His safest bet would be moving silently.

"That's what I'm doing."

The spirit turned her attention to rock the child, it might be a good time to try-

"What?"

"Prince Zuko, meet your half-sister Kiyi of Hira'a."

All thought left Zuko. The only word resounding in his head was 'half-sister'.

"What? But... What?"

"She is the daughter of Noriko and Noren, or how you might know them, Ursa and Ikem. Or, I should say, was their daughter until today."

Zuko fell to his knees. For years he thought his mother was dead, thought his father might have murder her in some twisted deal for his life. And she was not. She had married some stranger and had a child. She even changed her name, like that was enough to erase her existence. Maybe it had been.

Cold pain spread in his chest. It was selfish and he knew Ursa had put her own life on peril to save his, but he could not help feeling _replaced_. Just thinking the word stung.

He would not dwell on it. He could not afford to fall apart, yet. It was not like he could ask her face to face. Because she had been killed, for real. By Yuyan archers. A Fire Nation village exterminated by Fire Nation soldiers. There were very few people who could get away with exterminating one of their own territories, especially commanding such army. Was it possible it was a coincidence it was the village his mother chose to remake her life?

With a shudder, Zuko realized he only had one question about it. Ozai or Azula?

"Five years ago," said the spirit, "Ursa came desperate for a new face and a new identity."

Zuko mouthed, _new face_ , confused.

"I'm called the Mother of Faces for a reason," laughed the spirit.

Zuko nodded slowly, because that was his life now, apparently, full of spiritual messes.

The spirit continued, "she and the lover from her youth reconnected and lived peacefully, until today, that is. They sent their daughter here to wait out the danger."

Zuko looked down. He'd lost his mother to uncertainty once and it never stopped hurting. He didn't wish that on anyone, especially not an innocent little girl.

"Usually I don't care for human's affairs, but I loath to see the fruits of my hard work go to waste," said the Mother of Faces. She caressed the girl's- Kiyi's forehead and murmured something soft.

Kiyi stretched before opening up her eyes.

"Your brother's here," said the spirit. "Remember I told you about him?"

Kiyi nodded. Her round eyes lit up when they landed on him. The sting in Zuko's chest returned. Those were his- _their_ mother's eyes. He had resigned himself to never see them again. What's more, they looked at him with such curiosity and trust it ached.

That was the moment he knew there was nothing he would not do to keep the light alive in those eyes.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

The dishes and cutlery's clinking noises were drowned by the general chatter. It was a busy night at the restaurant. Zuko sighed as he returned to pick up more orders from the kitchen. He would not be going home early that night.

His trips to the kitchen were always quick. He hated to leave Kiyi unsupervised in her own table even for a second. At the moment she was still playing with her doll, her dinner half-eaten. No immediate danger was on sight. After serving table number 3, he'd have to remind her to finish her food.

He put on his best Customer Service smile and handed out the dishes.

No sooner did he place the last dish on the table, the door bell announced newcomers.

Zuko straightened up to recited the rehearsed greeting, "Welcome to the House of-"

It was Katara and her friends, accompanied by men dressed as Fire Nation soldiers. He saw the recognition in their eyes.

Before Boomerang guy could scream out his name, he quickly approached them and rushed out, "My name is _Li_ and I'll be your server tonight, let me show you to your table."

He added a meaningful look, hoping they'd get the message and be discrete.


	3. Chapter 3

Four pairs of eyes followed Zuko for the remaining of his shift. It was the most off-putting hour of the night. Though to be fair, it was still early. Many times he restrained himself from snapping at them to be discrete. People could pass a couple soldiers and kids in cloaks dinning out, but their constant staring turned a few heads.

"Do you know those soldiers, Li? They've bee looking at you an awful lot," said Qiao, the most gossiping old man in town. He prided himself in knowing everything about everyone, loudly, to anyone willing to lend an ear. Zuko was guilty of hanging on his stories a couple times, back when he and Kiyi first arrived -after being thoroughly questioned, that is.

"No, sir," said Zuko, refilling his tea cup, "maybe they're just not used to seeing anyone like me." He made sure to gesture vaguely at his scar.

"Some people need to learn better manners, no doubt," said the old man, raising his voice.

The Avatar's friends averted their gaze down to their plates. 

"I'll close up, Quan, you go home," he told the cook when the Avatar's friends were the only clients left.

Quan, a man not much older than him, smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Li! It's still early enough for a stroll with Yanmei, moonlight it's pretty romantic, you know," said Quan, taking off his apron. "You should try it sometime, ladies like that-"

"Just go," said Zuko, tiredly, cleaning Kiyi's table.

Quan shrugged and hurried out before Zuko changed his mind. Smart. Happened once before already.

He should go and get it over with, but he had no idea how long it would take and the dishes were begging to be washed. So he washed the dishes keeping his good ear out for trouble. He must have taken too long because Kiyi appear at the threshold, hugging her doll.

"Koko, can we go home, now?" she said, rubbing her eye.

Zuko left the dishes and picked her up. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder, gripping his robes with the hand not holding her doll. Guilt churned up inside his chest. She was very patient waiting at her table all afternoon, way more patient than he'd ever been, when she should be playing outside or in the safety of her home.

"Just a little longer," he promised. Her eyes were dropping, but if he let her sleep, by the time they arrived home she'd wake up with renewed energy and neither of them would get any sleep the rest of the night. "How about a mochi cake meanwhile I talk to some people?"

Kiyi straightened up, eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!"

Zuko chuckled, watching her nibbling her dessert. That kid constantly gave him tastes of happiness in the most simple things. He concentrated on that as he made his way to the dreaded table. One of the older men, seeing his arms full of child, pulled a out a chair for him.

"Thanks," he acknowledged, maneuvering Kiyi to sit on his lap. She happily waved, not stopping her chewing. They waved confusedly, sharing looks with each other.

No one spoke for a while.

"So..." said Zuko, trying to break through the awkwardness. He should have practiced something to say, because his brain chose that moment to desert him.

One of the men shook himself out of his shock.

"Chief Hakoda," he said, nodding.

"Zuko," said Zuko.

"Bato," said the other man.

"Well, you already know the rest of us, obviously," said Boomerang guy.

"Sure," lied Zuko, hoping his and the younger girl's names came up at some point. Was it his imagination or the younger girl snorted?

"So," continued Boomerang guy, resting an arm on the table, "how come you're alive?"

Katara elbowed him and turned to smile brightly for Kiyi's benefit.

"What Sokka is trying to say is what happened after we left? Azula seemed really...determined?" said Katara.

Zuko fixed his gaze on the disappearing mochi cake.

"I managed to escape the day she started the invasion," he said.

"And then?" prompted Sokka.

"And then what?" said Zuko. He was not in the mood to explain his trip step by step.

Sokka threw his arms up.

"No offense, buddy, but the last time we saw you there was no... small human? And now there is one right there," he said, gesturing wildly.

Zuko furrowed his brow. That was the strangest way someone had asked about Kiyi. At least Kiyi found it amusing, giggling into her cake.

"That's a long story," he offered weakly, slumping his shoulders.

"We have time," said Chief Hakoda, not unkindly.

Zuko sighed. So much for going to bed early.

"Is the Avatar-"

"Yes," said Katara. Sokka threw her a betrayed look.

"That's good," nodded Zuko. He meant it, even if after everything he'd made them go through it didn't look like it. He figured the least he owed them was an explination. "This is-"

"I'm Kiyi!" she announced, excited, "and Koko's my big brother."

In the midst of stunned silence, Sokka mouthed 'Koko' bewildered. Zuko glared, daring him to say anything.

Katara quickly recovered. "Nice to meet you, Kiyi, I'm Katara, how old are you?"

"I'm four," said Kiyi, holding up three fingers. Zuko nudged other finger up.

"Sister?" said Bato, "is she also-?"

"On my mother's side," said Zuko.

Katara met his eyes with careful sympathy. "Is she..."

Zuko averted his gaze and helped his sister down.

"Why don't you go get another mochi cake?" he told her.

"Okay!" said Kiyi before running off to the kitchen.

"Not anymore," he whispered to the others. Kiyi had not asked too many questions about her parents, yet, so he hadn't had to think too much about it. "I didn't know she was there, much less alive, but when I got to that village everyone was... I think the Dai Li were there. They're the only ones I think could have taken a whole town in such," he gulped. He'd seen death before, but those were innocent people just trying to live peacefully. Among them, his mother. He could have seen his mother's dead body and he'd never know with the whole different face issue. Damn spirits.

"From what we've hear of the Dai Li, if they took on a whole village," said Chief Hakoda, "it's rather exceptional someone survived, specially someone so young."

Zuko nodded. "I found her with a spirit in the forest, or more like, the spirit found me." He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe the Avatar would know more about the Mother of Faces. "Apparently she helped my mother once and somehow knew I would come."

The others nodded, digesting the new information.

Zuko turned towards the kitchen and called, "Kiyi, I said only one more!"

"Awww," was heard, followed by small steps hurrying back to the dinning area. Kiyi climbed with one hand back to her place on her brother's lap, holding her cake with the other.

"You shouldn't give her sugar so late," laughed Chief Hakoda with a knowing look.

"That's a problem for the future, I try not to worry about it," shrugged Zuko.

Chief Hakoda and Bato shared a smirk. Then they nodded an sobered up.

"What made you change sides?" said Bato, the most seriously he'd been all evening.

Zuko took a moment to consider it. If he was honest, he still wasn't completly sure.

"I almost didn't," he confessed, watching Kiyi finishing up her cake, "she offered me a way back home, that's all I wanted for the past three years, it was just too tempting, but I couldn't stop thinking about all I had seen, what the war has done to everyone." With the excuse of wiping Kiyi's hands clean with his apron, he sorted out some half-thoughts. "Growing up they told us the Fire Nation was the greatest nation in the world and the war was our way of sharing it, but all I saw out there up close was... It was all a huge lie."

He stole a quick look at their faces. There was some anger and confusion there. They were not fully convinced, either. The last reason was harder to say out loud, though.

"And then she shot lightening at my uncle," he rasped out, "and I knew I could never go with Azula."

"Uncle was hurt again?" asked the youngest girl, leaning forward.

"Yes."

"And you didn't go back for him?!" she accused.

Zuko looked down. He really did not want to say it out loud. Sometime he still entered a room and expected to smell tea or hear a confusing proverb, or to just find his uncle there. And then he was reminded none of that would happen again. But if he voiced it, it'd become more real. He wasn't sure he could handle it, not when he had a little sister who needed him.

"There was no-," he said, "he's not-"

The girl shook her head, her eyes shiny. Katara patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," said Katara.

"'S not your fault," rasped out Zuko.

Kiyi turned to hug him. "Don't be sad, Koko, when I was sad because I missed Mommy and Daddy the lady said it was okay because they were in a happy place and I got to meet you."

Zuko was not going to cry. Hee took a few deep breaths and patted Kiyi's back. "Thanks, kiddo, I'm not sad anymore."

"What are you planning to do, now?" said Chief Hakoda, aiming one look at Kiyi.

Zuko nudged a Kiyi, "go wash your hands." He waited until she was out of earshot to admit, "I have no idea. I knew defeating the Fire Lord is the Avatar's destiny, but Azula's still dangerous and she's too good. I can't beat her, but I figured I just needed to take her down with me."

Someone gasped, but he didn't care to look who did.

"But now," he continued, looking in the direction Kiyi had gone, "I can't exactly up and go do that."

Sokka scratched his head.

"But if the war goes on, everyone is in danger, including Kiyi," said Sokka, "why not leave her with someone else?"

Zuko felt his temper rising up.

"You're right, why didn't I think about that ?" he said sarcastically, "there's my father who most probably ordered the eradication of her whole village, my murderous sister, my dead uncle, or I could probably leave her with strangers on the Earth Kingdom, where they'd kill her as soon as they found out she's from the Fire Nation, I guess I got overwhelmed with so many good options!"

"Alright, alright, I see your point," said Sokka sheepishly, "but you could still help, you know, come with us."

"Because the battlefield is so much better," glared Zuko.

"Not the battlefield, per se," placated Hakoda, "I think what Sokka's trying to say is the information you can give us would be invaluable."

"Exactly," said Sokka, "you know better than anyone about the Fire Nation palace, the army _and_ you're a firebender."

Katara's eyes lit up.

"Aang still needs to learn firebending," she said.

Zuko's mind stopped working for a moment. He was not expecting that. Of course, that's when Kiyi ran back, dripping water all the way.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said, drying Kiyi's hand with a fairly clean part of his apron, "I'm not the most patient person," -he straightened his sister's sleeves and fixed her hair out of her face- "and teaching children is a big responsibility."

The others looked at him incredulously.

Katara was about to say something, when the door slammed open and soldiers barged in.

"There he is! I heard those men say he attacked the princess! Get the traitor!" shouted the grating, old man voice of Qiao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I had no plans to continue this story arc, at least not so soon, but I read your comments and my mind kinda started coming up with ideas suddenly, and I thought why not?  
> Actually this chapter was pretty fun to write, hope you have fun reading it, too!


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko didn't give it a second thought. He reached for his faithful knife, hidden in his boot. As suddenly as the soldiers had appeared, he got up, one hand pointing the knife at them, the other holding Kiyi close. He had no delusion the others might risk themselves to help him, not after all their history. He could only truly count on himself to keep his little sister safe. Even if she didn't feel that way, going by her trembling hands clutching his robes.

Inching towards the back exit, Zuko wracked his brain for some threat that might buy them time.

The chairs scraped to the floor. Before he knew it, Chief Hakoda stood before the soldiers and Sokka and Bato flanked up Zuko. He took a step back. Just because a minute before they offered to take them in, didn't mean they would not sell him out the first chance they got. Sokka meets his gaze and nods, his eyes going from Kiyi to Katara and Toph. Zuko had to admit, just to himself, they were good persons. If they sold him out, they wouldn't hand over an innocent little kid.

Reluctantly, he lowered the knife and whispered to Kiyi, "Everything's okay, go wait with Katara," as he set her down. Kiyi hugged her doll close, but didn't move.

"...not going to do that, we've been following his trail too long to just let you get credit for the arrest," said Chief Hakoda firmly to the soldiers.

Sokka took Kiyi's hand and led her away. Kiyi was too terrified to do anything other than beg with her eyes. Zuko would have given anything to go comfort her. Instead he allowed Bato to tied his hands behind his back. He didn't have much of a choice but to hope they had a plan. Then again, maybe that was the real problem. Maybe it was less them working as a team and more having everything already planned out. He could not be sure they just happened to find him and gossip loud enough to be heard, so he was forced to join them.

The soldiers relented.

"We were not aware you were already there to arrest him, Sargent, apologies," said the leader. "We can march you to your ship to make sure he doesn't cause you any trouble."

Chief Hakoda holds out one hand in dissmisal. "That won't be necessary, my men and I are more than capable to deal with one restrained prisoner."

The soldiers bowed, respectfully and walked out of the restaurant, followed by the Chief and the girls. Sokka and Bato took his arms and walked him out.

A crowd of villagers had formed by the restaurant, all the way to the docks. The only thing missing was his Uncle next to him and he might as well have been relieving the day of his banishment. The unwanted memory made him panic. The soldiers watched from afar and Sokka and Bato weren't holding him tightly. He could easily escape, burn the ropes in his wrists, get Kiyi and run. He could probably outrun everyone present. Except, he could not run, fight and keep Kiyi unharmed. He could always try the next time they went to port.

* * *

"Here we are," said Chief Hakoda, opening the metal door, "I hope you don't mind sharing with Sokka, the only other available beds are in the crew's quarters."

"It's fine, thank you," said Zuko, now free to hold a sleeping Kiyi in his arms. Not being trapped with the crew was a blessing. He had not missed their stares and the muttered leers as they pass through the corridors. He would have to sleep with an eyes open, who knew how deep their hatred for Fire Nation ran.

Once Chief Hakoda closed the door behind him, Zuko sat on the bed that looked unused. There would be no need for bedtime story nor any of their usual bedtime preparations that night. He had no idea what to do with himself. They had no clothes to change into. Going out of the room didn't seem safe with the crew out and about.

He settled for laying down Kiyi between the wall and himself. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. It worked for all of five minutes. Kiyi cuddling at his side woke him. Then it was a loud pipe. Then Sokka entering the room.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked.

Any following conversation would be awkward or annoying. Zuko wasn't up to it, so he kept his eyes shut and breathing slow.

"Gotcha," whispered Sokka, laying on own his bed. Snoring followed soon after.

Zuko had no more sleep that night. Any sound could belong to someone unhappy with their presence. He could easily take them, but if they planned to hurt Kiyi as well, he needed to be ready.

Morning came sooner than he would have liked. A headache was building up, for sure.

"Morning, Koko!" greeted Kiyi, through a stretch. Right after she shot up. "Come on! It's time to get up!"

"We have to be quiet," whispered Zuko, putting a finger against his lips, "Sokka is still asleep."

Kiyi put both her index fingers on her mouth, nodding and slightly bouncing on the bed. She had too much energy --as usual. Zuko didn't remember ever being so twitchy. Then again, Kiyi didn't grow up in a palace with the terrifying presence of his father and grandfather. Which meant he was already doing better than either of them. Achievable goals.

Whether her bouncy energy was a good sign or not, he still needed a cup of green tea to deal with it. So he got up and took his little sister's hand. He put his index finger on this lips again and opened the door. Immediately he was hit with a sense of familiarity. It was hard to believe less than a year before he lived in a ship just like that one. He didn't even have to think, his feet led them to the dinning area.

Thankfully they didn't run into anyone until then.

Some men were already there, along with Katara and Toph. He nodded at them and sat on a relatively empty side of the table and started reaching for a plate and filling it with something that resembled mashed potatoes and bread of some sort. Kiyi wasn't generally a fussy eater, but even he was having trouble finding Water Tribe food appetizing. Or it was the stress that made it hard to feel hungry. Either way, he served himself some teas while Kiyi munched experimentally at her food. 

He kept his head down, concentrating on his cup. He felt many pairs of eyes on the back of his head throughout the meal. He was determined not to give them a reason to start anything. The only time he abandoned his tea was to hand Kiyi another piece of bread.

"Good morning, everybody!" called Sokka, excitedly, carrying a dozen scrolls.

Zuko nearly knocked over his cup of tea. He was so busy keeping an eye on everyone around he forgot about the entrance. Stupid.

Surprises didn't stop there. Sokka sat next to him.

"Ready for the meeting?" said Sokka, clapping him on the shoulder and then pilling up food on a plate.

Zuko stared. "What meeting?"

Sokka slapped his own forehead.

"I forgot to mention," he said, "Dad, Bato and I are going over some plans with you to verify our information."

That had been expected. Maybe not right away, but Zuko knew it was coming. It was the right thing to do, what Uncle would have wanted him doing, but he could not shake off the feeling of betrayal.

"Ok," he said, lamely.

Sokka was not deterred.

"It's gonna be great!" he said, chewing on what looked like a purple orange(?!), "we're finally getting reliable first hand intelligence!"

"I wouldn't call ashmakers reliable," growled out one man two seats away.

Zuko glared and put a protective arm around Kiyi. She stopped eating and looked around fearfully. Her little fists grabbed his robe.

"Hey! They're here to help so shut it!" shouted Toph.

"I wouldn't expect a little girl to understand what Fire tossers-"

"Oh, but you like scaring innocent little girls!" interrupted Toph, standing up. She stomped to the other side of the table. Some of the men flinched as she passed by. She finally stopped to sit next to Kiyi. Zuko wouldn't admit it, but that made him relax somewhat.

"Don't worry, some people are just too blockheads to funtion," said Toph to Kiyi.

Kiyi let go og Zuko's robes to watch her closely. "What's blockhead?"

Toph smirked. "It's when someo-"

"It's not a nice word to say," said Zuko forcefully. Sokka snorted at his other side. He clearly saw the irony, too.

Kiyi frowned, thinking it over.

"Is it because of Agni, too?" she said.

Zuko felt himself blush. His answer to all hard questions came to bite him in the butt. "Yes."

"What's Agni got to do with it?" said Sokka.

Before Zuko could word it in a not so embarrassing way, Kiyi explained, "Koko says it's cause it's the way Agni wanted it to be. Like the sky and the grass."

"But why-?"

Sokka's questioning gaze drilled at his side. Zuko refused to meet it.

"Do you have a different explanation to why the sky is blue?" he said into his cup of tea.

"Uh," said Sokka. Kiyi's big eyes bored into him with all the attention she had. "mmmh, no, not really. I'm sure Agni wanted it that way. 'Cause he's cool like that."

Zuko barely refrained from facepalming.

"Okay," said Kiyi, pleased with the answer. "What does ashmaker mean?"

All humor fell down from Sokka's face.

"Look at the time, we better hurry to make it to the meeting," he said standing up with his mountain of scrolls.

Zuko stood up and looked down at his sister. He didn't want her hearing war plans, but he couldn't exactly leave her within grabbing distance of the crew.

"You two go on ahead to your stupid meeting, I'm gonna show Kiyi the best spots to pet Appa," said Toph.

Zuko felt his lips twitch upwards. "Of course, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Sparky."

* * *

Salty air on firm land tasted different. It was a welcomed difference.

They'd had two meetings where Zuko told them everything he thought would be helpful. It was the right thing. But keeping Kiyi basically at the hearth of the war wasn't. He spent his days on his toes, constantly aware of his surroundings even all night long. He was hardly sleeping and eating less. He wouldn't be able to function enough to protect both of them.

A stop at port was exactly what he needed.

The moment presented itself beautify. Katara was busy trying to stop Sokka from spending too much at a store, and Toph laughed at them. Keeping his steps light and quiet, Zuko led Kiyi away, placing his index finger over his lips. Kiyi mimicked and followed, looking back at the scene the others were making. No wonder they were always easy to find. 

They didn't stop until the end of the town was within view. Kiyi sat down watching the people walk by, as Zuko checked his bag to make sure they had enough supplies for a while.

"Not fair! I killed you!" yelled a kid, running after another waving a stick.

"That's not true, I dodged cause I'm the best general!" called the other.

Zuko sat down. Something nasty sat heavily on his stomach. If the war kept going, those kids most likely would grow to become soldiers. It was debatable if they'd survive long enough to earn general rank. It was debatable there would be enough of the world left standing, he thought dimly.

Kiyi played with her doll at his side. He imagined her future. He would give his life for hers, no question about it. But after that she would still have to live in a war governed world at best, under a Fire Nation dictatorship at worse. 

Kiyi looked up at him and waved her doll's arm at him. He waved back, forcing a smile. She didn't deserve to live like that.

"Let's go find the others," he said, getting up.

"I'm tired," whined Kiyi, laying down dramatically.

Zuko bit back a laugh. "How I give you a ride on my shoulders? I bet you can help me search better from there."

Kiyi jumped to the opportunity.

* * *

A crowd had formed in the marketplace.

"They're there!" said Kiyi, pointing at the middle of the crowd.

Of course, thought Zuko sullenly.

Sure enough, three soldiers were questioning Sokka and Katara. Toph kept her stance at the ready. He could't hear exactly what was being said, but the soldiers were losing their patience. Katara opened wide her arms, just about to call on her waterbending. Zuko couldn't allow that. If they saw her bending, they would recognize her and know the Avatar's friends were there. Even worse, they would track down their ship and actually find the Avatar.

He put down his little sister and whispered, "Run to Toph, tell her I'll meet you guys back at the ship."

Kiyi's lower lip trembled, but the seriousness in his tone must have convinced her to go.

Sokka and Katara spotted Kiyi. That stopped them from doing something stupid for a moment. Once Toph took Kiyi back to the ship, Zuko aimed the soldiers' armor and shot a ball of fire.

"What the-? You!" shouted one of them. "It's the treacherous prince, grab him!"

Just like that they forgot about the Water Tribe siblings. Now he had to safe his own ass.

"If someone's betraying the Fire Nation is you and the Fire Lord!" shouted Zuko, preparing to redirect flames. "The only thing you're winning with this war is pointless deaths and destruction!"

His only answer was three firewhips. He dodged one after the other, looking an opening for attack. He created a fire dagger, ready to face them head on, when they fell face first on the ground.

"Boomerang! You never fail me!" yelled Sokka.

* * *

Only when the port became a blur of color in the distance, they sat down against the railing.

"Wow, you could say things were _heating up_ back there, eh?" said Sokka, elbowing Zuko.

Zuko wanted to punch him.

Katara beat him to it, slapping the back of his head. Vindication.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Katara, pulling a couple robes out her bag, "here, I figured you and Kiyi needed more than a change of clothes."

Zuko actually smiled at that. "Thanks."

With them looking after each other, maybe they would be fine after all.

"He's awake!" someone shouted below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another part :0
> 
> This chapter was planned and written following advice from K.M. Weiland's "Creating Character Arcs" Pretty please let me know if you think this chapter was better or worse than the others in some way. I'm really curious if those technics are actually helpful (they make it easy to outline a chapter, that's for sure).

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be too long, I think, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. My plan is to create a collection of oneshots and arcs to practice my writing, so feel free to let me know if I mess up on something
> 
> Check out my new Tumblr @nightshadow28 (I'm not sure how to turn it into a link, yet, sorry) where I might post updates, HC or ideas for stories.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
